Prisoners of War
by Oriel Kurosaki
Summary: The Espada have won the battle for Karakura Town, and Aizen has decided to give his subordinates a reward. Said reward? The shinigami prisoners taken during the battles. Rated M for possible yaoi, lemon, bondage, torture, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**The Espada have won the fight for Karakura Town, and all the Shinigami (and their supporters, ie visord and humans with powers) who weren't killed in the battles have been taken prisoner.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**A/N: Erm, I got bored and wrote this...There will be kinkyness in later chapters, if I decide to continue. Obviously this story shouldn't be taken too seriously; we all know that if Aizen found himself with prisoners (if he even bothered taking prisoners) _he'd_ be the one raping them, not giving them away to his subordinates. You know it's true...And this may turn into a humor fic if the mood strikes me...**

**

* * *

**

Aizen had called a meeting for his espada. The eight of them that remained met their lord and his two former-shinigami henchmen outside the wing that had been converted to holding cells for the shinigami and visord taken prisoner during the battles.

"In light of your recent hard work and success, I have decided to offer a reward." said the former Shinigami, smirking at his creations. "Kaname, Gin, you are included in this.

Surprisingly, Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname looked as interested in the news as the rest of the group; it was rare for the two to not already be in on their leader's plans.

"I would like for you to divide the remaining prisoners among yourselves. You may do as you please with them, as long as you don't kill them. You may take as many as you like. You will find cells with your names on them. Put your choices in them."

The entire group had their eyes trained on Aizen, practically trembling with anticipation; there wasn't a man there, shinigami or espada, that didn't have some reason to want one of their former adversaries under their power.

"Go."

They went.

---

Kira Izuru sat between Shuhei and Renji in a small, dank cell.

"I'm glad they emptied those ten cells yesterday." sighed Renji, shifting closer to the small blond as he shivered. "You wouldn't have lasted much longer on your own Kira."

"Yeah." agreed Shuhei. "But you're already getting sick, aren't you?"

Kira didn't answer. Renji looked down to see the smaller man's eyes shut. He put his hand to the blond's forehead and hissed.

"He's burning up."

"Shit."

Suddenly several shouts echoed through the cells, along with the pounding of many feet.

"What the hell?" said Renji, sitting up a little straighter. "What's going on?"

Their cell door opened and a man stepped out of the shadows. He scooped Kira up off the floor and flash-stepped back out of the cell before either of the cell's occupants could react. By the time they managed to get to their feet, two more men had entered their cells.

"Taichyo?"

"_You_?!"

---

Only one arrancar stayed back.

"Nnorita? Isn't there anyone you want?" asked Aizen, smirking.

The spoon-headed espada sighed and crossed his arms. "The only one I would have considered was killed in the final battle." he said. "He wasn't the type to allow himself to be captured."

"Then you are dismissed."

As Aizen watched the 5th leave, he chuckled; Nnorita was right, Zaraki would fight to the death rather than be captured.

---

"Why'd they have to stick me in a cage with you guys?" complained Ichigo, rolling his eyes at his cellmates.

"I'm wounded, Ichi!" mocked Urahara, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Like I want to be stuck anywhere with you!" snapped Shinji, who's usual weird smile was absent.

Mayuri, the other occupant of the cell, ignored the others and leaned against the bars with his eyes closed. When the commotion broke out in the hall he was the only one who didn't jump to his feet.

Ichigo was seized and wrestled away first. Before his shouts of "you bastard" had stopped ringing off the walls Urahara had also been taken.

"I wondered when you would be coming for me." said Mayuri when a shadow stopped over him.

Shinji was left alone in the cell, wondering what the hell had just happened.

---

Ishida, Orihime, Matsumoto, Rukia, and Ukitake sat together, not speaking. Then Rukia broke the silence.

"Why are you even in here, Orihime?" she asked, not unkindly.

"They only needed me for healing."

"Oh."

They were far away from the entrance to the small prison block, so the first they heard of the commotion was their own cell door being wrenched open. They were all taken within a matter of moments.

"Y-yes…I'll come…"

"Let me go, bastard!"

"What do you want with me?"

"…"

"Don't touch me…Hey! Let go!"

---

"Was that Ukitake just now?" asked Shunsui, lifting his tattered hat from his face.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" snapped Yamamoto. "I'm sure he's fine."

Komamura rolled his yellow eyes, glancing over at Hitsugaya, who was sulking in a corner. Before he could bother the small captain the cacophony reached them.

"Oh. So it was you, then?"

"_You_! Don't touch me, you…"

"I wondered if you would ever come to see me."

"What on earth…?"

---

Barragan watched the others flash-stepping and shunpo-ing around him for a moment before wrenching the plaque with his name on it off one cell and placing in on another. The cell's four occupants probably didn't even notice the disturbance.

* * *

**A/N: If you can guess which shinigami goes with which arrancar I won't be all that impressed. Most of them are fairly obvious. =P But if you can guess _all_ of them...well, kudos to you. =]**

**If people review this I'll probably keep it going...heck, if people just put it on alert I'll probably keep it going...**

**oh, and I'm not really sure why Shinji's in here...no one wants him (*laugh*)...well, _I'd_ take Shinji...along with pretty much everyone else, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Espada have won the fight for Karakura Town, and all the Shinigami (and their supporters, ie visord and humans with powers) who weren't killed in the battles have been taken prisoner.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**A/N: Wellll...this is kinda short. And doesn't include what happened to everyone...this story is sort of a "flying by the seat of my pants" thing with no planning...so there's a possability that I'm going to back myself into a corner and die. Let me know if you see that happening.**

* * *

"Grimmjow, you bastard! You can't take that one!" snarled Yammi. "We all want a piece of him!"

"Too bad, fatass. You're just angry 'cuz you only got one." said the sixth espada, sneering at the tenth. "I think there are a few left. Go get one of them."

"No, I want that one! He cut my arm off! And you're one to talk; you've only got two of them!"

Ichigo sat against the bars of his new cell, watching the espada argue over him. Rukia sat at his side, her arms crossed, muttering about being tossed around like a sack of grain.

Eventually Grimmjow won the argument, threatening the lower ranked espada with a raised palm.

"What do you want?"

The blue haired arrancar turned to look at his captive, grinning broadly. "Still haven't got you back for that time you beat me, shinigami."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at the still muttering Rukia. "What about her?"

"Motivation. You won't leave without her, right?"

The redhead didn't answer and Grimmjow's smile grew.

"That's what I thought."

---

Tousen walked away from the cell holding his two captives, but paused when Komamura called after him.

"Is that it, Kaname? You're just going to bring us here and leave?" growled the fox-man, standing with a tight grip on the cell's bars. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Shuhei sat at the back of the small space, chin in his hand, watching.

The former shinigami captain paused only a moment more before continuing down the corridor.

---

Renji woke to find himself strapped to a slab of cold metal.

"What the fuck…?"

"Took you long enough. I've been awake with these freaks for hours."

"Ishida?"

"Idiot."

An annoyingly familiar pink head appeared in Renji's line of sight, smiling condescendingly.

"You!"

Szayel Aporro smirked, turning back to a panel of blinking lights to fiddle with a knob. "Could you fetch that test tube for me?" he asked someone out of the red haired shinigami's line of sight.

"I'm not your servant. Get it youself."

"Mayuri?"

"Quick, aren't you?" said Ishida. Renji could almost hear the quincy's eyes rolling.

The shinigami captain's strangely colored and shaped head came into view and Renji gaped at it.

"Traitor!" snarled the lieutenant.

"Not really. This is just more interesting."

"You sound like Ichimaru." observed Szayel, turning back to look down at his captive with crossed arms.

"I sound nothing like that fox-faced idiot. He got bored and caused trouble; I'm simply adjusting to the situation you've forced on me, arrancar."

"Of course."

Renji couldn't wrap his head around it. They were bickering like…friends?

"Speaking of Ichimaru, what was he doing in here earlier?"

"I'm not really sure. Asked me if I'd 'seen his Izuru' of all ridiculous things."

"Oh? He didn't manage to get his little fukutaichyo quickly enough? I wonder who would have the balls to steal his toy."

"But Ichimaru did take Kira." said Renji, not quite knowing why he was joining the conversation. "I saw it."

The two mad scientists looked down at Renji in interest.

"Do tell."

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Betcha saw that coming...and who stole Kira? haha...(I would...)...can ya guess?**

**if reviews be the food of writers, review on.**

* * *


End file.
